Pokemon: Outcast Adventure Wiki
Pokémon: Outcast Adventure is a fanmade game made by creator J.K Dreamer, featuring new region of Paximia and magnificent species of Pokémon to explore. The game is currently on development. Warning: The fangame is firstly revealed and looking for members for game development. Downloadable demo is not available and massive information is undergoing at the moment. Plot Paximia is a diverse region with rich histories that come with either mysterious or unfortunate events. Ten years after attending to a trainer school led by the famous Professor Chi, the player or and their respectful friend, Lavender are graduated with excellent grade and honor to receive their first starter Pokémons: Herbilly, Pocinder and Oxfloat. Same time at their hometown in Hanaoh Village, an annual festival is about to open indicated to the legendary Fairy so the player and Lavender starts their first journey by helping the elders to retrieve a Glitter stone, an important offering for the festival, from next town. The mission was expected to be easy until they stumbled upon two strangers in a cave. Overhearing the strangers' plan in thier hometown, the player and rival returned to warn their elders. However, their warning was brush off for the festival is too important to shut down. The player can only be aware of thier surrounding during the event. Then it happened just when the legendary Pokémon appeared, a group of shady people in uniform scattered and interupted the festival. The player and thier rival must fend off the grunts before they attempt to capture the legendary fairy. Though they foilded the plan, the legendary was upset and disgusted by the human's action and left its sacred place tained. The shady group of people also retreated but not without kidnapping the remaining villagers which cause the village confused and outrage. The village managed to capture one unlucky grunt and interrogated him. The group revealed themselves as team Delta and their main goal was to use power of the legendary Pokémon for their will. They, however, don't want to explain the kidnapping. Realising the dire situation, Professor Chi and the elders comes to an agreement to let the player and Lavender to find help after their brave, heroic action. Thus, the player begins thier journey across Paximia, captures new Pokémons and grows stronger. Possible Development * A Vietnam-inspired region * Over 100 different species of Pokemon that are native to the region * Some familiar original species can be found with other evolution and Region variation * Mega Evolution will available in battle * Introduce Comdex, a new version of Pokédex in the shape of compass uses to collect information and points location of Pokémon * Graphic is gen 4, no double screen * Some mini quests are available and necessary * First release is early version and prequel to the main game, the story focuses on the Professor who used to be an intern scientist * The theme is about conflict and diversion so players will encounter dark route of the plot * 7 gyms total * Encounter evil group, team Delta and much more conficts scatter accross region * Amazing post-event games to discovered after becoming Champion * Creator will appear in the game but won't affect the plot of the story Latest activity Category:Browse Paximia region __FORCETOC__